trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Realm
History and Lore The Dark Realm was a massive criminal organization based withon the Paragon Star system. This Star System consisted of 38 Planets and two Stars the shared a Bianary Star Rotation. This Star system itself was considered to be the most isolated within the (Dol-ran) Trussian Galaxy. In such a way as the star system has little to no cotact with the wider Galaxy or universe as a whole. This has lead to a massive civil War within the Star system leading at least 34 planets waging constant war, three destroyed and uninhabitable, and one using a plantary shield to isolate itself from the rest of the world system in attempts to survive. This Civil War is lead by the Anarchist Cult of Shiria of the planet Hiria, the Republic of the word Clindatha, and the Purists of the planet Hydoloron. Home Worlds of the Paragon System *Paragon Prime-3rd Plant from the Twin Suns. *Hiria-28th Planet from the Twin Suns. *Hydoloron 16th Planet from the twin Suns. *Clindatha-37th Planet from the twin suns. Organization From this Civil War which would last a stagering 900 years the Dark Realm would come to power on their main planet of Paragon Prime. The Dark lord of the organization would rise and slaughter the planets governing body, from here the rest followed like obediant sheep. The Dark Realm would rise 100 years after the Civil War, from here they would steal, murder, and slaughter their way to the top betraying anyone they can just to keep their control. From this point the Dark lord of the organization would be on top, the organizations main trade would be in War Crimes and slavery. They would commit Genocide and racial purfication of various areas within their interest along with other organizations, as well as buying and trading weapons with the various waring factions within their solar system. Although as the darkrealm has ruled and controled most trades throughout their solar systems the organization is plauged with numerous problems. Such as constant power struggles within the organzation itself to the point the Dark Realm as nearly destroyed itself on a number of occasions. Such as with the ignorance of many of its warlords turning on each other on almost a regular basis, other areas also include they have no central command structure such as the Trussian Crime Syndicate or the Korriban Black Hand. The Dark Realm is a very large orgnaization, but their communications is awful, trust between members and Dark Realm Factions has put themselves into a civil war along with the constant war already going. The Dark Lord, who in theory is the soul leader is plauged with various problems, such and treason and constant assainations and power grabs for his position. The only real way the Dark Lord is even able to keep his role and power is through his factions control of the largest arsenal of Nuclear and Biological Weapons. The Current (Or Former) Dark Lord of the Dark Realm is or was Casaer Alpha, who would be later betrayed by Chark of the Trussia Crime Syndicate. Although the alliance between the Dark Realm and the TRS only lasted less then ten years, in which the Dark Realm sold excessive amounts of Slave to the Trussian Crime Syndicate. After Charks betrayl, the Trussian Crime Syndicate would soon gain control over the Dark Realms territory, assests, and soon would assimilate the organzation itself to get rid of the competition. Timeline *Year 0, Start the Civil War in the Paragon Solar system. *Year 100, Formation of the Dark Realm. *Year 656, Split of the Dark Realm into the various factions fighting amogst themselves. *Year 890, the Dark Realm under Dark Lord Caesar Alpha allies himself with the Trussian Crime Syndicate. *Year 900, Chark Betrays Caeasar Alpha and wipes out the Dark Realm. *Year 901, Chark gainfs control of the solar system *Year 902, Chark hands over control to the T.S.B. *Year 904, Trussia has now defacto rule within the region. *Year 905, The Trussian Exploration Core establish an outpost in the region.